Hit on the head
by UltimateNentendiofan
Summary: Kari gets sick and loses parts of her memory...
1. Chapter 1

Tk woke up to see kari in front of him. Her tears were drowning her face.

"Kari?" Said Tk. She wouldn't stop crying thats when he remembered he was having a birthday sleep over.

"Kari?Did you have a nightmare?" Asked Tk.

"T...K" said Kari she said it with a lot of pain.

"TAI!" yelled Tk. Everyone woke up to Kari's body crying like crazy and breathing heavily her body was almost glowing like in the digi- world.

"Kari?" Said Tai. He walked over to her.

"Don't...Touch..me...creep" said kari.

"Huh?" Said Tai as he got his hand off her back which was soaked in sweat.

"Kari! Wake up!" Said tai. Suddenly Mrs. Takashi came down stairs.

"Guys! It's 2 am Im trying to sleep!" Yelled Mrs. Takashi. She looked over to see Kari crying her eyes out and sweat pouring down her back.

"Kari?" said Mrs. Takashi (I will be calling her nancy now!)

"No!No Don't hurt me!" Yelled kari.

"Would anyone care to tell me whats going on" said Nancy.

"We don't know she just started freaking out and crying" said sora.

"Hmm" said Nancy. She knew Kari was Tk's best friend and crush. She grabbed the ear thermometer and put it in Kari's ear.

"Please put down the gun" whispered Kari.

"What gun this is a thermometer!" Said Nancy. Kari collapsed with tears in her eyes.

"KARI" yelled Tk, Tai and Davis in unison.

"Relax boys" comforted Nancy. She looked at the thermometer. 103.4 was what it read.

"She is running a fever." Said Nancy.

"WHAT!" Yelled Tai. He comforted his unconscious sister.

"Tai Relax Im sure Kari has gotten sick before!" Said Nancy. Tai still cried over Kari's shoulder. Sora being the mother of all man comforted Tai despite Matt being her love interest. Matt comforted Sora and Tk comforted Matt.

"I will call her Mom" said Nancy. Nancy picked up the phone and called the number.

"Hello?" Said mrs kamiya with a few yawns.

"Hi yuko! It's nancy" said Nancy.

"Why are you calling at this hour." Said Mrs kamiya.

"Kari is sick with a high fever can you come and get her?" Said Nancy in a worried tone.

"Of course I will be there shortly" Said Mrs. Kamiya. Kari woke up with a lot of sweat. The room was spining she stood up and walked to the bathroom and threw up in the toliet.

"Kari?" Said Tai. He walked to the bathroom.

"Tai" whisped Kari. Her throw up was all over the toliet.

"I will clean it" Said Kari as she started cleaning up her puke.

"No, no I can do it." Said tai.

"No...Tai" said kari as she feel over and her face lost color.

"MRS. TAKASHI!" Yelled Tai.

"Tai? Whats wrong" said Nancy. She looked over to see kari with a paper towel in her hand she was passed out and pale with her puke all over.

"I see.." Said Nancy grabbing a wash cloth.

"No, no she is my sister I will do this!" Said Tai as he scrubbed up the throw up and picked up Kari He placed her on his lap. He stroked the hair off Kari's sweaty face. Nancy looked at Tai helping kari. She saw why her and matt never got along. She almost hallucinated and saw Matt stroking Tk. There was a knock on the door. Nancy shook her head and went to get the door.

"Where is Kari?" Asked Mrs kamiya. Her eyes caught up with Tai's. Tai held Kari protectively as a possession. His Mom walked over to Tai and kari.

"Tai want to go home?" Said Mrs kamiya.

" Yes" said Tai as he collected his and Kari's things and carried kari to the car. Her face started to regain color but very little.

"Tai was she acting normal before she went to Tk's party?" Asked There Mom.

"She seemed fine" said tai. He was stroking her.

"How high is her fever?" Said mrs kamiya.

"She did not say" said Tai he was sulking over kari.

***** TK'S home

"So guys want to play some truth or dare?" asked Mimi.

"It's not the same without Kari to get secrets spilled out or Tai the daring king." Said Matt. (So heartless Mimi) Tk was tearing up.

"Whats wrong Tk" said his mother. Matt wandered over to Tk and nearly shoved his mom out of his way.

"I was going to ask kari out" said Tk in a muffle.

"TK..." Said yolei as she walked over. Tk tried to relax but it didnt work.

***** the morning at the kamiya household.

Kari was still sleeping all the digidestined watched over her.

"Come on kari" said Davis impatiently. Kari started moving.

"Guys she is waking up!" Said sora. Kari's eyes fluttered opened. She started coughing and tried focusing on her brother. She held the cover above her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Im sorry Tk" said kari.

"Im not mad" said Tk.

"Guys Im sorry for ruining the party" said Kari she was burning hot.

"No ones mad at you kari!" Said Matt as he stroked Kari's hair.

"Dude! Keep your paws of my sister" yelled Tai. Kari started to cry as Matt and Tai fought. They tumbled on the floor and started fighting.

"No Im sorry" said Kari as her body lifted up. A light came down on Kari and everyone started feeling Kari's emotions. Everyone looked down back at kari.

""Im sorry kari" said Tai.

"Tai... I feel a strong connection... Between me and you... Like we're related.." Said Kari.

"We are" said Tai.

"We are?" Said Kari. Everyone gasped had Kari lost her memory?


	2. Chapter 2

"MOM!" Yelled tai.

"Whats wrong tai?" Asked mrs kamiya.

"Kari lost her memory" said Tai. Mrs kamiya gasped. And called up the doctor. Tai ran back to his room.

"Is she ok sora" asked Tai.

"She seems to remember our names." Said sora. Kari started coughing and color was starting disappear from Kari's face. Tk just squatted next to her.

"TK, *cough* What happened to me?" asked Kari.

"You had a high fever we brought you home." Said Tk stroking Kari's hair. Kari sat up and walked over to the bathroom where she threw up.

"KARI!" Yelled Davis. He saw her do this because he was washing his hands. She got up flushed the toleit and went back to her room.

"Which one is Hikari Kamiya?" Asked a tall man.

"DAD?!" yelled Joe.(if you are not understanding why Joe said that its because thats Kari's doctor) everyone pointed to kari.

"everyone please leave the room." Said Dr. Kido

"so what seems to be the problem?" Asked the docter.

"Everything hurts and Im tired and Hot" said kari.

" I'm going to check your temprature" said the docter. He placed it in Kari's mouth. They waited for 3 minutes.

"104.1" said the docter.

****OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM

"whats taking them so long?" Said Izzy. Then the docter walked out of the room. Mrs kamiya waited for the docter.

"It seems like the flu but something happened to her memory I think her fever shot up just give her this daily." Said the docter as he left. Kari was asleep in her room.

"Kari?" Asked her mom as she saw her napping on the bed. She touched Kari's face it was hot... So hot, too hot. Tai ran back in to his 13 year old sister. Her birthday was in a month. Tk was a month older. Suddenly her face turned normal tan and she sat up.

"Are you ok Kari?" Asked Her mom. Kari coughed a little.

"Yeah I can go to school" said Kari as she stood up.

"No can do its a saturday and the docter said you had a very high fever back on the bed!" Said Kari's mom. Kari lied down. She grumbled a bit.

"Guys Im hungry Im going!" cried Mimi.(Mimi being horrible once again)

"ok" everyone said. Only Joe was silent. He had a minor crush on Mimi. Tk was drinking a lot of water and getting his straight face on.

"Is their something wrong TK?" Asked Sora.

"I'm ready" said Tk as he walked in Kari's bedroom.

"SOMEBODY GET TGE CAMREA!" yelled Matt. As everyone pulled out there phones, they all knew what was next.

"Kari?" Said Tk.

"Yeah" said Kari in a sickly tone.

"along time ago I wanted to do this but never had the guts" said Tk.

"Ok.." Said Kari in a hoarse voice. She hardly had a voice.

"Hikari Kamiya, will you go out with me?" Said Tk

"Gee Tk... I don't know" said Kari gritting her teeth.

"Yes..." She said in a whisper. Tk cheered as loud as possible. The other digidestined were putting it up on there youtubes than watching (I don't own any of the following channels) yamatolilo

"SHUT UP TK!" Said kari as she stood up and the color washed up on no where and she fainted. Everyone gasped and was shocked Tk started to cry.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Said Mrs Kamiya. Suddenly kari stood up.

"Is the boat broken?" Asked kari. Everyone ignored the comment and beraged with questions. Everything from color is your pants to are you mad at me? She simply stood up and fell on to her bed.

"Im fine" she said in a croaky voice. She was overtired and sick. There was nothing to be done about kari except wonder.

"Maybe you should leave kids in case Kari is contagious..." Said Mrs. Kamiya. A everyone but Tai left.

"Oh kari" he whispered under his breath. Her face was so sweaty...

"Tai..." Kari said in a whisper.

"Yes" replied Tai.

"Go to school if Im sick go to the digital world just don't let me get in your way" said kari. Tears almost collected in Tai's eyes. He kissed kari and thought for a little. She fell asleep as Tai watched.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please Tai!" Pleaded TK

"She is sick Tk were not changing this up because of love!" Said Tai as he shot a two second glance at sora who was scolding Mimi for stealing Izzy's computer.

"OH COME ON!" Yelled Tk as he punched Tai and knocked him down.

"What little boy!" Yelled Tai as they fought in the kamiya apartment. Fist bumps bruise and sores were given.

"TK STOP IT!" Yelled Matt as he tried to tame TK. Suddenly Kari came out of her room. She was crying sora, Davis and yolei ran up to her.

"BOYS QUIT IT!" screeched Davis as Kari's cry stopped the two rivals Tk and Tai.

"Kari?" Asked Tk as he ran up to her.

"She seems to be hallucinating " said Sora.

"Kari.." Said Tai hugging Kari.

"Why do these snakes like me! HELP!HELP ME TAI, YOLEI " screamed Kari. Davis grabbed a washcloth.

"I can help you sora!" said Matt. They fell down and made out.

"NO TIME FOR ROMANCE" yelled Tk.

"Excuse me princess" said Tai to tk. Tk held a fist up to Tai. Sora sat up.

"Err sorry" said Matt.

"That's ok" said sora. As he placed the wet wash cloth on Kari's face. Kari then awoke...

"Where am I?" Asked Kari.

"Your house" said Matt.

"Who are you" asked Kari

"TAI!" Yelled Izzy.

"This better important izzy!" Said Tai

"Who are you?" Asked kari. Tai knew exactly what happened and called the hospital.

Kari woke up in a large room.

"Hi Kari" said Mrs kamiya

"Hi mom" said Kari.

"YOU REMEMBER!" Yelled Mrs kamiya.

-from that point on kari got better and everyone knew she was ok.


End file.
